The Continuing Saga of Two Sith Lords
by Master Darth Warious - Lady of Chaos
Summary: The continuing Saga of two Sith Lords and two new house guests! Plus a sexy, but deranged, Pirate Captain and an Opera Ghost.everyones FAVORITE Opera Ghost might I add. I would advise reading Two Sith Lords and an Elf Revised to get a better understanding
1. Chapter 1 Darth Maul

The Continuing Saga of Two Sith Lords…plus a sexy, but deranged, Pirate Captain and an Opera Ghost

By Darth Maul and Master Warious.

Okay fine. Warious did not become a threat to me or any other Sith, she didn't go to Middle-earth to reclaim her lost lover, Haldir; heck she didn't even act that sad!

She wanted an excuse to get me out of the picture for another fic, but I'm still here. Luka Siz, my Ewok apprentice, however has gone back to his tribe on Endor as a result of the pervious force surge.

Warious and I have both been practicing the most forbidden techniques of the ancient Sith Lords. This is probably how we ended up with two new house guests. Just what I needed, two new people to wreak havoc with my Sith sister's emotions and further ruin my life.

Yes, MY life as I knew it has been ruined! Ruined I tell you RUINED!

Perhaps I should start from the beginning.

It all started a month ago. Warious and I were 'experimenting' with all you readers know as fiction. Our project: To bring a fictional character to the real world.

I had thought Warious was being crazy (again) but I was very bored so I decided (much to my chagrin later on) to humor her.

She dumped a pile of books on the living room floor. Well, actually she placed them in what she called a 'neatly arranged order'. It looked like a mess to me.

Anyway she said it didn't mater on which book we focused. According to her theory, if a character wanted out of his or her story (which would be hard considering they would have to know they were in one first) they would materialize. The problem was (she explained) because of the Darkside we are so fond of using, we would possibly end up with a villain or misunderstood character. It figures really. She was always fond of those pathetic excuses of evil or darkness.

So there I was concentrating on bringing out a character (coughvillaincough), calling the force to surround us in a might that had been increased by the close proximity of our Force-filled sabers. (See the time on Endor if you don't know what I'm talking about.)

I felt the familiar floating sensation of the Darkside's response to our calling when suddenly I felt it surge and pulsate with something that felt very much akin to a heartbeat.

When the sensation faded I opened my eyes and looked at the pile of books expecting to see nothing had changed. I sighed with relief when I saw no one was there until I felt a rope fall around my neck and tighten.

I looked at Warious who was also accosted and man holding a sharpened hook to her throat. This may have looked bad to anyone from the outside. But when you're dealing with two very advanced and arcane practiced Sith, nothing is beyond their reach.

Speaking of which, my dual-bladed lightsaber flew up and ignited it's blades, whirling to cut the ropes.

I turned around and faced my ex-captor and would-be killer. He was tall and dressed in black. If I had felt any Force ability from him I might say he was a Sith like us. But (pardon the cliché) the Force was not with him. Using the force I pinned him to the wall before turning to see how Warious was faring.

I turned in time to see her darksaber…attack the hat her captor was wearing.

He swore and tried to fend off the darksaber with the claw he had held at Warious' throat. She kept it dancing just out of reach. Clearly she did not wish to harm the strangely attired man. Warious then, moving out of reach force held him to another wall.

After glancing about, Warious face slowly spread into a grin. "Well, well, well. Two of my favorite people right here in this very room."

I cleared my throat. "Of course I'm not the pain to live with."

Warious childishly stuck her tongue out at my sarcastic comment before continuing. "Captain James Hook I presume?" She addressed her captive.

"And how did you come by that decision so quickly Miss?" Hook inquired sounding very polite.

"Ah yes, 'He was the most sinister then when he was polite…the truest test of breeding.' I mean neither of you people harm." She turned toward my captive. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Oh my stars." She breathed. "Erik?"

The man regarded Warious, but I could not read his face because of the all encompassing, white mask upon his face. Master Sidious never did like people who wore masks.

Finally the man she called Erik spoke, "Tiger?"

She gave an ironic smile, "You remember then?"

"You've grown quite a bit," He commented. "Where am I?"

Warious hook her head, "Forgive me. I had forgotten that neither of you would know where nor when you were upon arrival." She turned to face Captain Hook. "I would truly appreciate it if you gave your word, Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger, that you would not try to escape me, nor try to kill any of us."

He thought for a bit and then promised. Warious released him and I released Erik.

"You two had better come and sit down in the kitchen." Warious said. "Tea?"

Captain Hook nodded while Erik replied "_Non merci_."

After we were all sitting down and Warious had put out refreshment she began to explain to our new guests what had happened, how they came here and what year it was.

Cap. Hook shook his head in disbelief and bewilderment. "You mean to say that I am out of Neverland and in the twenty-first century. You called me out of a story? You must be crazy."

Erik shook his head as if trying to understand something. "But I am not a fictional character am I?" He finally asked.

"No, technically you're historical." Warious replied. "But you have been written about several times over. I had no idea the stunt we pulled would call you here."

There was silence.

"Where are we going to put our two guests, Warious?" I finally asked.

"Good question…where do you think we should put them?"

"I'll take the basement." Erik spoke up.

"NO!" I yelled. Warious gave me the 'look'. "I mean, that is not possible. I sleep and work out there. The attic is off limits because it's Warious' 'observatory'."

"Maul…We don't have more then one spare room. Someone will have to stay with the other." Warious pointed out.

There was general pandemonium at this statement.

"SHUT UP!" Warious roared. (Partially where she earned the nickname Tiger) When everyone was quiet she continued. "Thank you. Erik can have the spare room. The Captain will have to share a room until we can make a new one."

"And how do we decide who he stays with?" I asked.

"The pirate will be staying with you, of course. You are both male and so there would be no lack of propriety on this front." Erik spoke up.

"Small problem there Erik," Warious replied. "In today's culture that would not sound right. Besides, I can defend my honor if need be. James should stay in my room."

I eyed Warious. Normally she would have gone berserk at the idea of a male other then me or Haldir in her room. Never mind sleeping in it.

Warious glared at me knowing my thoughts. "I'll be fine. You may have to worry more about the Captain instead."

And she left it at that.

o.o.o.o.o

Darth Maul: Review me.


	2. Chapter 2 Captain Hook

Disclaimer: Since my dear brother forgot. This is the All Encompassing Disclaimer.

I don't own anybody here except me, the house and property we live on.

My co-authors want to own themselves but we all know they belong to greedy corporations.

After being threatened with lightsabers and being ignored I have reluctantly agreed to let my other co-authors have a turn writing their experience. Except Erik who is busy trying to tune the piano in our house. Good luck, that thing refuses to be tuned.

Erik: It will obey!

Warious: Good luck.

The Continuing Saga of Two Sith Lords

By Captain James Hook and Warious.

Since when are you writing MY chapter?

"Since I'm going over it for grammar, spelling, and keeping it PG-13." Warious replied.

Anyway, going back to where Darth Maul left off.

o.o.o.o.o.

After that conversation, Warious made lunch and introduced the Frenchie to hamburgers and fries. I, having already been exposed to Warious' cooking, was already familiar with the American diet. I still needed to pretend I didn't know a thing about the twenty-first century.

You see, Warious and I had been contact for over a year in Neverland. We eventually grew closer then either of us had originally intended. But how she got into Neverland I will never understand.

A week ago she came up with a plan to get me out of Neverland. She gave me instructions I would have to carry out on my own. She would need to be on the other end to pull me through. How then, did this other man get pulled here? I'll have to ask Warious later.

She had told me to act like we didn't know each other so her brother, that strange horned person, didn't suspect a plot.

I think I pulled this off quite well…until Warious sat next to me for lunch.

I resisted the urge to pull her closer to me, but only with great difficulty. I wanted to touch her, but she was just out of reach. Pure torture.

I noticed that this, Erik, ate very little. Warious chatted with him in French. I wondered what they were talking about. She seemed to be very familiar with him. Much of what I could understand of their conversation was informal. I was starting to feel jealous.

When lunch was over Warious told Maul to show Erik to the guest room and see if he could find some clothes to fit. He was, As I soon noted very tall.

Then Warious told me to follow her so I would see where I was going to sleep, and see if she could find something 'normal' I could wear.

I walked into her room and was bombarded by colorful, what she called, fuzzy posters. A majority of which were either Dragon or Unicorn.

"Um, do you mind sharing the bed?" Warious asked.

Right…

"I mean, HEY! Not like that!" She added once she figured out what I was thinking.

"But why not?" I smirked. This was bound to be a fun conversation.

She glared at me. "You know perfectly well 'why not'."

I grinned at her. "I sure we can get away with some things." I love it when she blushes. It's become somewhat of a game for me to make her do so. I pulled her to me with my left hand. "Like kissing perhaps?"

"Maul might come in and see." Warious half-heartedly protested.

"Good," I replied. "It might send him into shock and then I could have you to myself."

"You are a bad man." She said affectionately, but then kissed me before I could say anything else.

After she broke the connection she plopped down on the bed. "So how do you feel? Any side affects of coming out of Neverland?"

"Nothing that I can notice," I replied sitting down next to her. "How do you know Erik and why is he here?"

"I figured you would ask that," Warious sighed. "I got knocked into that time period by a surge in the Force when I was about eight-years-old. I hung out with Erik for about three years before another Force Surge happened sending me back to the same time I had left. As for how he got here, I really don't know. He said that Christine had chosen to go the Viscount De Changy. He was waiting to die when he suddenly found himself behind Maul and reacted the only way he knew when threatened."

"That's what you two were talking about at lunch then?"

"Yup. Sad, very sad. I thought she had better sense then choosing that rich loser." This was followed by a derogatory description that made me blush. Something that is very hard to do.

In an attempt to distract her from continuing on in this manner I pointed to an odd looking box sitting on a desk and asked, "What is that?"

Warious' mood changed so fast I swore it wasn't human. "That is a computer! The most wonderful of technological advancements after the DVD and CD, and there's fanfiction on it. Wanna see some?"

And before I could answer she switched it on and pulled me over to the chair next to hers.

"You have some fan fictions about you. Click this to move down the page. Have fun!" Warious left the room and me.

I started to read…and immediately whished Warious could explain what this was all about.

Getting up I stuck my head out the door to see where she was and immediately found a rope around my neck. Quickly I sliced through the rope with my hook and turned to look at my assailant. Erik.

"What in bloody hell was that for?" I demanded.

He said something in French and stalked off. I decided it was safer in Warious' room and went back in and pulled something by Plato off her bookshelf.

Warious came in a few minutes later with food and drink. "Got some snacks for us. Why aren't you reading the stuff on the computer?" she asked.

"I can't understand it. What am I doing with Wendy Darling in bed? That's disgusting."

Warious glanced at the screen. "Oops…my bad. Maybe you shouldn't read it."

"By the way," I continued, "Erik just tried to strangle me, and said something to me in French but I couldn't understand what he said."

"Erik tried to strangle you? And you survived? This is a new piece of history."

"Explain Warious. I don't know anything about him."

"And I prefer you didn't either!" A voice came though the door.

"Erik, be nice. Come in while you're at it." Warious called.

"But…"I tried protesting.

"But what Pirate?" Erik said entering.

"You just tried to kill me!"

"So? You lived didn't you?"

"Yes but that isn't the point!" I said standing up. I was still shorter then he by a half foot. "You attempted to kill me and I haven't done anything to you!"

"He didn't do anything to Peter Pan and Pan cut off his hand." Warious said to Erik.

"Hmmmm."

I don't think I'm going to enjoy being in the same area as this man at all. Warious seemed very…comfortable with his presence however.

"Come! See! Computer!" She said to him. Yes she said it like that. "Come see! You have _Phans_!" She had an odd gleam in her eye. The kind that says 'I'm up to no good and I'm going to enjoy it'. Never a good sign.

Reluctantly Erik sat at the computer and read what ever horror Warious set before him.

He sat there in what I perceived to be a shocked stupor for a while before Warious prompted with a maniacal gleam in her eye. "Well? What do you think?"

"That was…interesting…I think…"

"Terrible yes?" I asked.

He nodded. "You have had a similar encounter?" He asked.

"At least you're liked. Most people make me out to be a pedophile or a sickening old man." I replied.

"Hey! Some people recognize your gentlemanly-ness. It's not like EVERYONE hates you! I don't." Warious scolded me.

"Warious, if you are not capable of finding my face and way of living atrocious, then obviously you can handle a hook-handed pirate." Erik pointed out. Which reminded me…

"By the Way," I started, but before I could finish the sentence both Warious and Erik turned to me.

"Absolument pas!" They said in unison.

"What? I didn't even have a chance to say what it was!" I protested.

"We didn't need to hear what you were about to ask because we already know, and the answer is 'no'." Warious said.

After that we had dinner and Warious fell asleep before I came in.

I slumped down onto the odd shaped bag/chair and finding it oddly comfortable, fell asleep.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hook: Review me please.


	3. Chapter 3 Warious and Erik

The Continuing Saga of Two Sith Lords

Chapter 3

By Master Darth Warious….and Erik

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

What's with the o's?

Because we can't use this button.

So?

It separates sections in a fiction.

Oh…

W.a.r.i.o.u.s.

I woke up to see James in my black beanbag chair at about midnight. I crawled out of bed and over onto his lap snuggling up against him after removing his hook and the harness used to attach it to his arm. Heh. Shirtless pirate! Yum. Not that I hadn't seen him that way before.

I think after having Haldir to wake up to in my bed (NOT HOW YOU THINK!) I got to used to it. When James and I got closer, I started sleeping next to him when I was in Neverland. I dragged a blanket off my bed and put it over us, wrapped arms around James and fell asleep.

E.r.i.c.

I was done struggling with the un-tuned and stubborn piano downstairs. I decided to go to check on my little Tiger. That's how I thought of her, and how I always will. I knew her secret, one that would make others fear the eventuality of it happening. She was a danger to herself and others if no one knew how to stop her. Depending on my mood I set her upon the opera to wreak havoc or I held her back.

My little shadow. She was like a little sister. That's how I still see her.

It was almost one in the morning when decided to check on her before retiring to my rooms. After all, she was playing host to that pirate.

I opened the door to her room a bit to see her bed and noticed she wasn't their.

I entered her room and looked around before spotting the two headed lump in a…large round thing.

Then I noticed that the pirate's shirt was on the floor and his hook as well…and that Warious was on top of him. I decided to leave them there. I'd ask about this incident later.

W.a.r.i.o.u.s.

I woke up feeling blissful and content in the arms of James Hook. Yummy pirate extraordinaire! To emphasize this point, because he was still sleeping, I licked him. I'm weird aren't I? Yes, I decided, very yummy. Then I decided to take an interest in what the inside of his mouth tasted like. (evil grin) I was still in the process of 'tasting' him when he finally came to. I stopped when I noticed he was awake. "Morning James."

"Why did you stop?" He demanded.

"Cause it's…"I thought for a moment. What to say… "It's your turn to kiss me!"

"Oh really? Well in that case…" And we started kissing again. Bliss.

And we were like that until someone swept into the room unannounced. Actually, we didn't know anyone had come in until they spoke up. "I KNEW there was something funny about you're not protesting him in your room!" Darth Maul proclaimed…loudly at that.

Startled, we sprang apart. "Maul! Don't ever try to give me a heart attack again!"

"Explain yourself right now! I'm am still senior Sith Master and you will obey!"

"Heil Hitler!" I mock Nazi saluted. "Alright! I confess! James and I are, er…" I turned to James. "What are we?"

"Lovers?"

I glared at him. "Not quite…but close enough."

James kissed me again to shut me up. Happy I am.

Unfortunately it was at this point Erik chose to show up.

"What do you think you're doing with that pirate?"

I stopped kissing James to say, "Snogging." And then went back to it.

"What does that mean?" I heard him ask Maul.

"Kissing. It's slang. Don't ask."

"Right. But why are they?"

"That is what I'm trying to find out. But they keep kissing." Maul replied.

James groaned and stopped kissing me…I feel alone…even though I'm not…

"Warious and I have been seeing each other for a year now. And during that time we decided we feel more than just being friends. Is that enough of an answer for you?"

I looked from Maul's face to Erik's mask. "It really is disturbing to know the two people I consider to be my big brothers are watching me kiss someone."

"You should have considered thinking about that before you kissed him!" Maul snapped.

Erik looked from Maul to me, and then shrugged. "She's old enough to make her own decisions. Let's go." And he pulled Maul out of my room. Literally.

"Well…" I said turning back to James. "That was interesting."

"I wish he had just settled with the shocked stupor." Hook replied shaking his head. Then he noticed his shirt and claw was off. "Hey! I don't remember taking my shirt off last night!"

I grinned evilly at him, "That's because I did."

"Ah." And then went back to kissing.

E.r.i.k.

That had to have been the strangest thing I have ever seen her do. But as I pointed out to Monsieur Maul, she is old enough to make her own decisions. By why, I ask you, with a pirate? She has always been odd.

After Warious and that pirate came and ate breakfast, Warious brought us outside to see this 'House of Horror' she and Maul had built a few years ago.

Inside contained nothing one would find 'scary', but clearly there were some who found obsessive cleaning people very disconcerting. My FACE is more frightening then this Martha Stewart. To which Warious replied, "You are normal in comparison with these people. Look at this exhibit for example." She pointed out a very pale woman with black hair and an unusually thin nose. When I told her that was all I saw, Maul, who was behind me started coughing.

"That isn't a woman Erik. That's Michael Jackson."

Mon Deiu! What has the world come to?

After Warious explained this Jackson person she brought me into a darkened room. She then told me, "In here you will face your greatest fears." Strapped me to a chair 'For my own good' and left closing the door behind her.

It was dark for a little bit before Warious' words started to make sense. I saw a vision before me that has only haunted me in my dreams. But it felt so real this time.

W.a.r.i.o.u.s.

Erik didn't want to share what he was afraid of or how he felt so I'm wrapping this up for him. Erik came out a bit worse for wear but mentally stable. I was tempted to throw James in there but I told everyone present what his greatest fear was so it really wasn't necessary. Every one remembers the crocodile from Neverland? That's his fear. Everyone who's ever seen Peter Pan or read the book will have known this of course, but some haven't, therefore the explanation.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Warious: Reviews…I love Reviews! Thank you to my one and currently only reviewer, SimplyElymas, for taking pity on my plight and nearly review-less story. I appreciate it!

note: I do not approve of Nazi things. They are EVIL! Hissss!

For the unadulterated story go to middeearthtest dot proboards26 dot com (There is no www like there is no spoon!)


	4. Chapter 4 Everyone

A/N: Thank you to my lovely and wonderful reviewers, Luthien and Tari Oronar and SimplyElymas. Thank You!

The Continuing Saga of Two Sith Lords

Chapter 4

By Maul, Warious, Hook and Erik.

M.a.u.l.

Well I think I'll just sum up the last month and a half after our two guests showed up.

Warious worked, broke up fights, cooked and practiced the Darkside.

Hook read the contents of Warious' personal library, got into fights with Erik and made out with Warious.

Erik fought to tune the un-tunable piano, got into fights with Hook, Read the entire contents of Warious' and my libraries, and questioned us about the Darkside.

I stayed out of the way, practiced the Darkside, and started educating Erik about the wonders of the Darkside.

Then Warious decided to take the 'new guys' clothes shopping.

That's what happened today.

This morning after breakfast I was applying my 'human disguise' (to keep people from noticing my alien features) when Erik came into my room.

After watching me silently for a few minutes he spoke up. "What happened to your tattoos?"

"I've just finished applying a prosthetic mask to my face to keep people from noticing me. Could you pass me that black wig next to you please?"

He handed me the requested hair piece and I put it on.

"Do you have a…prosthetic I could use?" Erik asked sounding very shy.

"Why?" I asked but then remembered that he was wearing a mask. "Sorry, I forgot. You're wearing a mask. Sure you can have one. We're going to be in the vicinity of the store I go to for these anyway. We could get some for you."

"That would be nice. But I'll have to see how this new mask will feel."

"You forget you're wearing it really. Except Warious bugs me about it, she hates it when she can't see my real face."

"Don't I know it." Erik mumbled more to himself then to me.

"I'll have to show you how to apply it if you want to wear one." I said bring him back to the original reason he was here.

"I don't like people seeing my face." He said stubbornly.

"And it's going to kill you or me how?" I pointed out. "Come sit in the chair." I said getting up.

Sighing, Erik went over to the chair and sat down.

I pulled another chair over to him. "You still need to take off your mask," I prodded.

Slowly he took it off.

"Right, now then, do you want to look white, yellow or brown?" I asked Erik.

"What does that mean?"

"Skin color."

"Uh…White I guess."

"Good, that means we don't need to do anything with the rest of your body," I joked.

"What!"

"If you decided on brown we'd have to make your hands and any other skin that might show, brown as well. I had you scared for a second. Quit scowling, I'm trying to apply this."

Ten minutes later we presented ourselves to Warious for 'inspection'.

"Okay…Maul, who's that person next to you and where is Erik?" She asked still only half awake.

"I'm right here ma sœur," Erik replied rolling his eyes.

Warious yawned, "Ooooohhmmm. Scuzzie. Not awake. Maul drivie this time. I sleep in back yah?"

(Yes she really does talk like that when she's tired)

"Maybe you should spend less time kissing your boyfriend and more sleeping." I pointed out as the pirate in question entered the room.

"Who is that tall man beside you Maul?" He asked.

I tossed an arm sling at the pirate before replying, "Your worst nightmare. Put that on so no one asks questions about your missing hand."

We stuffed ourselves into Warious' car and drove off.

E.r.i.k.

When Warious slid into the back of the car hook made a move to follow but Maul stopped him and made him sit the front passenger seat. "You've spent more than enough time with my Sith sister, Erik will you sit with her please?"

"Oui."

We'd only been two minutes driving before Warious decided that, despite the bony quality of my shoulder, she would use it as a pillow."

"No movie, I sleepy on you." Yes that's how she said it. (Quit glaring Warious, you know you do.)

Maul drove us to what Warious had called the 'Seventh Terror of the World'.

"What are the first six then?" I asked.

"Me, Maul, Whiny Farmer-boys from Tatooine, Carlotta's singing, uh…that's four…" She paused, thinking for a bit then continued, "Legolas fangirls and you when you're really angry."

I'm not quite sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Well it's true!" She protested at my silence. "You get really scary when you're angry. Maul is funny in comparison."

Maul growled from the driver's seat. "That's true too."

"The Partridge Line Mall is the Seventh Terror of the World?" Hook asked as we parked in front of a building. (If you could call that monstrosity a building)

"It's a mall. There are lots of people there. People are scary. I don't like people."

"What are we? Aliens?" Hook asked.

"Maul is, I am, and you two are not like other people." Warious said.

In the words of Darth Maul, 'Whatever.'

W.a.r.i.o.u.s.

BOOKS!

Guess where I go when I'm at the Mall?

"Bye, bye! Bookstore over there, see you dudes later."

Erik grabbed my arm before I could take off. "I don't think so," he said pulling me back over to the group. "If you're like anything the way you were in Paris at the sight of a bookshop, we'll never get you out."

Drat…he remembers.

"Fine. I'll help clothes shopping. Maul, please take James to where you go for clothes I hate it there but James will like the stuff. I'm taking Erik to Hot Topic, he'll blend in." I organized the group then, reversing a certain person's grip so I had Erik by the arm, pulled him down the opposite end of the mall.

"Why does the name of this store send a sense of foreboding doom on me? And what do you mean 'blend in'?" Erik demanded as he followed me.

"Despite the good work Maul did for your face, the rest of you is still abnormally thin. And I feel like getting you into a new type of dress code instead of constant formal wear. We don't do dry cleaning you know. Besides, I need some new shirts, and the only place I can get ones I'm not embarrassed about wearing is from Hot Topic."

We got there and I let Erik look around to see if he could find something he liked on his own. I was looking at the Squirrely Wrath shirts (I don't own Foamy…noir do I want to) when Erik poked me in the back. I turned around to see what he wanted.

Silently he pointed to a shirt display high up on the wall on the 'girl's' side. I looked but didn't know what he was pointing too. "What?" I asked.

"Who is that?"

"Which who? There are three different dudes on those shirts."

"The one in the middle."

I looked again to see what he was talking about. "Captain Jack Sparrow, another pirate. I should make you watch the movie."

"Not that one, the other one in the middle. The one that has 'Phantom of the Opera' on it."

I looked and gagged. "That's the dude who plays Raoul in the movie musical version."

Erik looked half-relieved. "Thank God. For a second there I thought they had the person playing me look like a fop."

"Oh mon Frère, it's much, much worse then that. The guy that plays you is what the 'phans' call über attractive. I have the movie too if you want to watch it. You probably should too, it'll be," I snickered, "Phun."

"Oh joy."

H.o.o.k.

Why me? Why did she stick me with that murderous brother of hers? He's already pulled out several pink or yellow colored shirts and striped pants. Does he want to make me attack him? I will if he keeps this up.

"Can I help you?" I turned to find a young lady looking up at me.

"Yes, please," I replied, "Could you help me find some less feminine colored clothes? My…adopted brother," I nodded in the direction of Darth Maul, "keeps pulling out pinks and yellows. Neither of which are my colors."

She looked up and down at my current wear; something that belonged to a person called Haldir and had more flowers then necessary. "Follow me." She said going over to the other side of the store. "Flowers also don't seem to fit you either."

"I like flowers!" I protested. "Just not this many."

The lady glanced at me again, "Hmmm, I'd say Red's and Black's would be good for you." She looked at my pants. (A little too long of a look if you asked me) "Not Red pants though, Navy blue perhaps and definitely Black, form-fitting more then baggy." She stared at a place most inappropriate to be stared at. "Nothing too tight though."

She turned back to the rack and selected some shirts and held them up to me either nodding or shaking her head. She set aside the clothes she nodded about and then asked, "What's your waist size?"

"I don't remember…" But perhaps I should have made something up because she took out a measuring tape and whipped it around me. She stared some more at the same place, before saying a number and released me from her clutches. Unfortunately during this process something had started to become noticeable in the spot she was staring at.

She moved to another rack and pulled out some pants and held those up to me as well, which worsened my situation. I was beginning to think I should have just stuck with Maul.

She finished selecting clothes and 'fitting' them to me and then asked which one I liked the best. It was then Maul came up behind her and replied for me, "I'll be the one to decide what, my little brother wears." He growled at the lady making her jump and turn to face him.

"Oh, it's you again." She said to Maul in a disappointed voice.

"Yes, me. That man you're talking to is also taken. I suggest you leave him alone or his girlfriend will find out and deal with you personally. And believe me when I say she is far worse to deal with then I am." Maul threatened.

"You always spoil my fun." She declared before flouncing away.

After she left Maul sighed frustratedly. "That was Lucinda, she likes your type. At least she can pick out clothes with accuracy." He added looking at the clothes she had set aside.

M.a.u.l.

After that fiasco I brought James to the Food court where Warious and Erik were already waiting. I noticed she'd managed to still get to the bookstore, lindts(chocolate), and hot topic before coming here.

"I thought you weren't letting Warious go to the bookstore?" I asked Erik when we got close enough.

"She's gotten better at sneaking away while I'm distracted." He replied dejectedly.

"How did she manage to do that?"

"She stuck me in the 'music' store. Most of that isn't even music! It's noise."

"The opera section wasn't big enough for him." Warious mock whispered to me form her place at the table.

James sat across from her grabbed her hand with his left and held on to it. "Don't ever make me go back there without you again."

I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" Erik asked curious about the desperation in James voice.

James related his tale to the rest of us.

Warious snickered. "Erik almost had the same problem too. Maul's prosthetic work is really good. We had at least three girls eyeing him at any one time. The cashier at hot topic was actually hitting on him."

Erik glared at Warious who by now was trying very hard (not) to keep from laughing.

"He was sooo cute you should have seen it!" Warious continued oblivious to the obvious threat sitting next to her.

"Warious, shut up. No matchmaking." I interrupted.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "You're no fun."

"After we leave here we need to go to…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have stuff I want to get from there anyway." Warious interrupted.

"I'm still driving."

"Na uh!"

"Yes I am.

"Be quite children, people are staring to stare." Erik commented dryly.

That shut Warious up really fast.

W.a.r.i.o.u.s.

We got the party supply store a few miles over where I proceeded to the costume section. Hey, I said I needed new clothes.

Erik and maul headed to the mask counter. Maul had been doing business with these people for ages. I was close enough to hear the following conversation.

"Maul! Long time no see Darth!" Lou (the manager and prosthetics expert) greeted Maul.

"Hey Lou," Maul replied, "Got more stuff in for me?"

"Yep, came in last week. Miranda is bringing it out right now. She saw Warious come in. Hey Warious!" Lou called over to me.

"Dude." I replied.

"The new Star Wars costumes are the isle over here."

"Thanks Lou," I said moving over an isle closer to the conversation and left James looking at the Pirate accessories.

"I have a new person who could benefit from your expertise Lou." Maul continued as he nodded at Erik.

Lou glanced at Erik, "How so?"

"Full face disfigurement, and needs a nose." Maul replied.

"He didn't need to know that," Erik growled at Maul.

"Actually yes I do, if you want to have the correct kinds of prosthetics I need to know what kind of 'problem' you have and if there's anything the latex would have to contend with. A false nose, for example, can be pressed too far into the wearer by the pressure of the latex. I noticed Maul was careful with that though. He's a good student. What exactly is the extent of the disfigurement anyway?" Lou asked.

"He's got Phantom of the Opera, Leroux version, disfigurement." I called over to Lou from where I was staring at a Vader costume and had been making faces at it.

"Ah. That's more Miranda's specialty." Lou said.

"What's my specialty honey?" Miranda said appearing with a cart with three large boxes in it.

"Phantom Leroux deformity. This fellow here needs some prosthetics and a nose."

"Ah," Miranda said looking over Erik. "Nice work Maul, but it could be better." She motioned to Erik, "Come with me honey, I'll get you fixed up and necessary instructions for applying whatever we find to suit you."

Reluctantly Erik followed Miranda to the back room where she 'operated'.

J.a.m.e.s.

We waited about a half hour before Erik came back out. I think he might have been blushing under that new mask.

"Why didn't you tell me he was THE Phantom Warious?" Miranda demanded when she came out.

"I didn't think it necessary. Besides, you're married." Warious replied.

"Drat, you're right." Miranda joked. "You don't do anything different from what I told you now." She spoke to Erik.

"Oui Madame, Merci."

"No problem, monsieur Le Fantôme. It was an honor."

Warious snickered and grabbed my hand. "Let me pay for my stuff now jah?"

Warious bought at least three different costumes, not to mention the face paint.

We drove home and forced Erik to watch Pirates of the Caribbean with us and ate Pizza.

I like pizza.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Warious: please review!


	5. Chapter 5 Erik

Two Sith, a Pirate and an Opera Ghost

Chapter 5

By Erik

o.o.o.o.

Well it's been three days since Warious made us go shopping. Maul and James went to see a baseball game. Maul was saying something about, "watching those Yankee's get their butt's kicked."

To which Tiger (Warious) rolled her eyes and shooed them out the door.

"Be nice to James, Maul."

I've seen those 'games' on the T.V. and I wasn't very interested in going when Maul offered, neither was Tiger.

After the 'boys' left, she tromped off to her room to do only Apollo knows what.

Then I heard music coming from upstairs. This house isn't very sound proof.

I half-listened as I continued to struggle with the piano-that-refuses-to-be-tuned. It will be tuned or else! I was making progress yesterday when the C natural actually sounded right. That was the biggest annoyance so far, but then I found another note. F sharp was going flat. This will probably take yet another month to complete.

Will it never end?

I got fed up with the piano and went to see what Warious was up to.

Odd name 'Warious' I liked the name 'Tiger' better. Perhaps that is because I first knew her as Tiger.

"Dear God, Guide me! With your wisdom inside me, Henry Jekyll will follow where ever you lead!"

That was Tiger singing. She's become awful obsessed with her Jekyll and Hyde Cd's.

The musical isn't really that bad though, for something created by mere mortals that is. No I don't have an ego, why do you ask?

She really needs some singing lessons. Perhaps…no! I refuse to follow that train of thought! Last time I did it ended with heartache.

"Feeling like, this feeling Alive! Like the moon an enigma, lost and alone in the night. Damned by some heavenly stigma but blazing with light! It's the feeling of being alive, filled with Evil but truly alive. It's the truth that cannot be denied! It's the feeling of being Edward Hyde!"

But then she was putting her heart into what she sang. It was a very dark type of song. I guess that's part of being a Sith, but coming from her? She who ran to me to escape from her demons?

Her voice became more powerful and darker then I'd ever heard her as the song continued to play. Soon the song ended and I knocked on her door.

"Come in with you mask off!" Tiger yelled through the door, her voice back to normal.

"Isn't that 'come out with your hands up'?" I called back removing my mask. It's better to not fight her on this count. She had always insisted I keep it off before. Since coming here she'd never asked it of me till now.

"In your case, no."

I opened the door and came in. "I'm starting to worry about your choice of songs to sing."

"Hey Erik, long time no see." Tiger replied grinning. "I've missed your beautiful face. All I've seen is your golden eyes staring out from behind that mask. Come sit." She patted the bed beside her.

I sat down in the indicated spot. "You hide behind a mask too, my little Tiger. Don't think I haven't noticed."

She looked down. "I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I don't have anything to hide from you."

"Then who? Maul?"

"Maul knows about the madness, Erik. It's James who doesn't know."

"What have you been doing to keep your madness from gaining control?" I asked her.

"I haven't," she confessed still not looking up at me. "Maul ties me to a titanium-durasteel pole and we just let it happen. There isn't much else I can do about it. The one time since coming here, that it was actually stopped, was when I met the Lady of Light, Galadriel. She was so beautiful Erik; you would have to see her to believe it." She looked up into nothingness as she remembered.

Tiger had explained about the 'Force surge' that sent her to my home under the opera house and then back to where and when she came. It was slightly confusing.

"But that was the only time anyone stopped it?"

"Yes, since this time period anyway." She replied, finally meeting my eyes.

We were silent for a few minutes. Then Tiger scooted closer and reached out her hands to my face, but I didn't see it at first. I was busy thinking about, other things.

I felt her lightly stroke my face, caressing my cheek, tracing the outline of my lips.

Her eyes were fixed on me with child-like wonderment as she touched my face. Oh how I wished it was Christine touching me, though she would never touch me willingly. But Tiger wasn't repulsed by my face as Christine was, she didn't seem to care.

I closed my eyes and savored the small bit of human contact Tiger was giving me with a small sigh. Her fingers lingered over and massaged my lips gently. It took me a few moments before I realized it wasn't Tiger's fingers on my lips. She was kissing me, willingly. She seemed to know I realized this and stopped. I opened my eyes again and saw her looking straight into mine, her hands on either side on my face.

Memories of what had happened between me and Christine passed through my head. Then the Persian's betrayal of me to the Vicomte de Changy, how I was going to let them die in that torture chamber. How the rage filled me to the point of not caring who I hurt. The pain after letting Christine go. My own desire to die. Things I didn't want Tiger to know about me.

After the last memory faded from my sight I saw Tiger's eyes, still looking straight into mine, filled with tears. I felt that somehow she saw everything I saw and knew the whole truth.

"How could you have endured so much more pain?" She finally chocked out. "Why didn't you tell me the pain was still strong inside of you?"

I looked down, not wanting or able to answer. I felt her wrap her arms around me pulling me to her. Now I was the one who felt like the child. For the first time in years I allowed myself to cry. Tiger stroked my back mutely, unable to speak either. I knew she understood. She's matured a lot, I realized.

I don't know how long we were like this. Finally my crying gave out, but I didn't move from Tiger. I felt safe from my past and my pain in her arms. Vaguely I wondered if that was how she felt when I held her and kept her demons away.

Those were my last conscious thoughts for two hours for I fell asleep.

When I woke up I found myself lying down, half on top of Tiger, who was reading a book. "Why didn't you push me off when I fell asleep?" I asked her.

She jumped slightly when I spoke. "You're awake. You're too heavy to move and my back was killing me so I lay down."

"Liar, I know you can move me off when you want to. I'm not that heavy."

"Then leave me to my own reasons. I don't always pry into yours." Then she lowered her voice. "I shouldn't have dragged your memories to the surface Erik. Not because it hurt or it invaded your privacy, because I do that anyway, but It is coming. When I took on your pain It felt me weaken."

"It?" I asked finally moving up into a sitting position.

"It's been three months since the last time It struck, they're coming for me."

Maul had told me Warious (Tiger in my mind) was afraid of nothing save for one thing.

Neither Warious nor Maul really knew why or how it happened, but Maul suspected she was targeted by something called 'Ehda Lungee Jeejees'. "If literally translated from the Ewok language," Maul told me, "it would mean Bad or Evil Lost Faces. It might be something she picked up when she was on Endor. Every once and a while someone in the Ewok tribe is designated to haunted by these 'evil spirits' in order to keep the rest of the tribe safe from them and their mischief, if you can call it mischief. Only the Chief and the Shaman know which person is chosen. The one chosen is never told about it. If I had to guess, they sent them to Warious when she was there."

Maul and Warious had told me about their strange set of adventures with their elf friend. Warious had been adopted by a tribe of creatures that looked like stuffed bear toys.

"The madness?" I asked.

She nodded silently once again not willing to look at me. "I don't want James to know Erik. I'm scared to know what might happen if I do tell him."

"A Sith has no fear," I quoted to her. "Your fear in this is unreasonable. Why are you afraid of telling your 'beloved' pirate?"

"I have my reasons!" She shot back glaring at my accusation. "I can't tell him. Not yet anyway." Then she said something I did not ever expect to hear her to say. "You didn't tell Christine the truth about you either. She found out on her own when she pulled your mask off."

"You think this is the same situation?" How dare she bring that up! "You're face is human looking, look at me and tell me what you see? You dare to compare our situations? I have to wear a mask to hide this," I gestured at my deformed and ugly face, "hideous piece of work. What do you have to hide!"

"I see a man who's been unfairly treated and isn't a mad man when he chooses not to be. I HAVE NO CHOICE! I CAN'T CONTROLL MY OWN MADNESS! Do you even know what it's like to have little to no warning when your demons will strike? In today's society madness is cured by stuffing pills down the person's throat and hoping they'll work. Well I've got news for them; pills don't work all the time. Depression is one thing but TRUE madness cannot be cured. Do you think I want that kind of life? To be pumped full of chemicals? To be separated from my brother Maul? To not watch over you? To not be near people who can actually stand me? I tried being alone before Maul came, it isn't bearable for me. You can't bear to be alone either Erik, why else would you have put up with my rotten antics as a kid?

And though my mask doesn't hide my face, I still wear one over my heart, my emotions." She'd stopped yelling and grew quieter as she spoke. She took in a shaky breath. "I've never needed to hide anything from you, just as you have not needed to hide your face from me."

We were quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I'm sorry for exploding on you like that Erik. I shouldn't have done that, nor should I have brought up your own pain." She gave a small laugh. "You see? I'm the monster here. You aren't the monster people believe you to be, I am."

We were both quiet again. I had no idea how much she'd kept bottled inside her. And now I'd seen the extent of her pain as she had found mine. I noticed her eyes and saw they were empty of emotion. Drained. Weakened. She was going to need help tonight. Should I help her? I knew I still had the power to send her demons away. But she should tell her pirate. If they decided to marry she would have to tell him before anything happened. 'But what if I don't want her to marry him?' a traitorous voice in my head spoke. 'What if you can find another to control and destroy her madness? What if that person isn't him?'

'What if it is?' another part of my mind said.

"I'm right down the hall Tiger," I made up my mind for now, "When they start appearing, come to me. I'll do it this once. But I have a price," my traitorous side taking over.

"What is it?" she asked.

I knew she would pay almost any price for her demons to be sent running. I also knew what she wouldn't do. I fought for something that was not as extreme as what my inner self was ready to demand of her. She was a full grown adult now at the age of twenty-one as opposed to the eight-years-old girl I knew. Could I ask it of her? Could I bear it?

"When you come to me, you must lie beside me unclothed and kiss me like you kiss your pirate. I won't take you for the sake of your honor. That is my price." This would test how desperate she was and possibly how much she trusted me.

At that moment two car doors slammed shut bringing an end to our conversation and time for Tiger to think about what I asked.

I put my mask back on leaving her room, and went to mine.

I heard her go downstairs and greet her brother and pirate. Was what I asked of her fair? Probably not. What I asked of Christine wasn't fair to her either I guess. But if Tiger really wanted my protection she would pay the price.

When I came down Maul looked at me and I think he knew what I had done.

"Erik, I want to tell you what you missed the baseball game." Maul said motioning for me to follow him.

We got to his workout room before he turned to face me.

"What is this you have asked of Warious?" He knew.

"It is the price I ask for keeping her demons away. She won't tell her pirate it seems. She's scared of what he'll do."

"My sister is not to be trifled with." Maul held up a warning finger to my mask. "I know your story, but that is no excuse. If you do what you promised not to I will not spare your life, even if Warious asks it."

"I hear your words and I consider myself warned, but it is still her decision. Either Hook is told by her and he can help or she will come to me." I replied.

I don't know what came over me when I said that. But somewhere inside I knew it was true. Maul did too.

Maul sighed. "Just don't hurt her. Perhaps she'll forget about Hook."

"Why would you want that?" I asked Maul.

"I don't like him," He said bluntly. "He's a pirate of the worst reputation. Throughout the galaxy children of every race hear about the evil and fearsome Captain Hook and his adversary Peter Pan. He is the man parents threaten their children with when they don't eat their vegetables or nutrient packs. To my late master, Hook is a known piece of history to the Sith. He can kill them far more easily then any Jedi in the galaxy. He transcends time and space. Years before the great Sith War, Hook roamed the galaxy killing Sith for sport. A group of the most powerful Dark Lords gathered together in an attempt to get rid of him. Nothing at the time could kill him. Many Sith masters had died trying to kill James Hook. The Dark Lords of the Sith gathered and opened a dimension sending Hook there to live for all eternity. Only a calling by the Sith could ever bring him back. The more I observe him the more convinced I am that he is the Sith killer of legend. I'm not even entirely sure he loves Warious. Perhaps he does. But he might kill her too. He's known to wait years before striking. Captain Hook is ageless and indestructible save for the crocodile he fears. That Crocodile and only that one can kill him."

I stood there in stunned silence for a moment. "Then even if I did use my lasso he would still live."

"Yes."

"Do you think Warious is in danger?" I asked. "I thought my little Tiger had more sense then that. Doesn't she know?"

"Master Sidious didn't tell me this story till I turned twenty like his master before him. Our Master died before Warious was 15. She's never been told the story. If I tried to tell her now she would never believe me. Our Master would have to come from beyond the grave to speak to her before she could even consider it as truth." Maul replied dejectedly.

"Then she is in danger." I stated.

Maul nodded as he began removing his prosthetic face, revealing his red and black face and skull horns.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

It really is an odd page break.

Warious seemed to act normal during dinner and after.

I went up to my room again and thought about what I asked her again and if this was what I really wanted. Instead of answering my own question, I decided to sleep.

It was almost midnight when I heard Tiger/Warious creep into my room shutting and locking the door behind her. I stood up observing her and then spoke. "Are you really willing to pay my price?"

Tiger looked down at the floor shyly. "Nobody's ever seen me the way you have asked me," She looked up at me, "But can you deal with them now? I hear them coming closer."

Ah yes, her 'demons'. Her eyes sought my face. Odd that she did not see me as one of the monsters that haunted her dreams. I reached out my hand to her, beckoning her closer.

"You may pay what I have asked when they go." I replied. "But you will pay tonight."

Tiger came into my arms, wrapping hers around me. "You ask so little of me." Her muffled reply came from where she had hidden her face against me. "When I would give you nearly everything, you ask so little."

Mon Dieu! Did she know what she was saying? Did she know who she was saying it to?

"Tiger, you don't know what your saying."

"You don't understand what I'm saying," she countered still muffled and her arms tightened around me.

I sighed. When she got cryptic there was no understanding her until she was willing to explain. "They're getting closer Erik." She spoke; her voice filled with fear.

Pulling Tiger closer to me, I did something I hadn't done since before coming to this present time. I sang for a woman. Not to make her fall in love with me, but to send her tormentors far away.

As I sang, I felt grateful Maul 'soundproofed' my room. I just wouldn't do for that pirate to hear me with Tiger.

Tiger moved from my arms after some time had passed while I sang. I continued singing as she slowly and shyly removed her clothes.

When she finished undressing Tiger moved back into my arms. She reached up a hand removing my mask slowly. She gazed up at me in complete trust as I finished the song.

"Well?" I asked returning her gaze.

"You do realize James has to bend down to kiss me and you're taller then he is." Tiger hinted.

I smirked, "So?"

Tiger mock glared at me.

"Go lie down Tiger, I'll join you momentarily."

She sighed sounding exasperated. "What do you have to do?" she asked doing as I asked.

Suffice to say she found out and you'll have to leave the rest to your imaginations. I did not do anything that I said I would not do.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6 Jas Hook

Two Sith, a Pirate and an Opera Ghost

Chapter 6

By Jas Hook

o.o.o.o.

The other day I woke up to find Warious downstairs and awake before me, and since then things have been this way. Alright so it's only been a few days but it's still strange for someone who is notorious for sleeping in.

I came downstairs this morning and was greeted by her. "Morning James."

She never says 'Good morning', just 'morning'. Once she had told me that no morning is ever good. Perhaps that's why.

I sat down in a chair beside her and pulled Warious into my lap. Or at least I tried. Warious got up and sat on me once she registered the fact I wanted her there.

When she settled on my lap I planted a kiss at the base of her neck and worked up to her mouth. She moaned in contentment as I kissed her mouth. God I love her.

I was about to continue when the Maul's voice came through to me. "Quit being disgusting so early in the morning you two." God I hate him.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate." I replied trying my best to imitate Captain Jack Sparrow.

Warious sniggered and said, "I think Maul may be a eunuch."

Maul sent a death glare at her before going in search of his breakfast.

"A eunuch?" I asked her.

Warious gave a low but evil sounding cackle.

"I'm NOT a eunuch!" we heard Maul call from the pantry.

"Who's a eunuch?" Erik asked finally showing himself.

Warious and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

I heard Maul grumble something to Erik as he came back into the room.

Warious got up from my lap moved to the side and stretched. "I'm off to work boys. I expect you all to behave while I'm gone."

Maul spoke up. "My dear sister,"

"Uh-oh." Warious said rolling her eyes at Maul.

"When you return home I want to speak with you about something very important."

Warious mocked bowed. "Yes Master Maul." I've never in all my time here heard her more sarcastic to her brother.

"And take Erik with you, he's read everything in the house." Maul imperiously waved a dismissive hand at Warious. "I helped him put on his 'face' and I don't want that hard work to be for nothing."

"Oh goodie! I go find Erik NEW girlfriend! YAY!" Warious said.

I love her, but sometimes she really scares me.

"NO! I don't want a 'girlfriend'." Erik said glaring at her.

"Sure you do," Warious replied giggling manically.

Ah, I get it. It must be close to that time of month. She tends to get obnoxious around that time.

Warious grabbed Erik's hand and pulled him out the door leaving me alone with Maul.

Me.

Alone.

With Maul.

Uh-oh.

Maul sat down at the table across from me. He regarded me silently for a moment, his yellow-red eyes attempting to see into my mind. I felt him trying to get in.

"Why don't you try asking me what you want to find out?" I spoke.

"What do you want with my sister?" He finally growled.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said you filthy pirate."

"What's wrong with my being with Warious? What's wrong with just wanting to be with her?" I replied feeling very offended.

"I know who and what you are 'Captain James Hook'. That is reason enough for my suspicion."

What?

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! I love Warious! Is that a crime?" I stood up and stalked to the door. As I left the building I called back to Darth Maul, "Go get laid." Well it seemed appropriate to say at the time…

I went to the place Warious had made for me knowing that, I like she, needed a place of serenity and peace to sort out our thoughts. I just wanted to get away from Darth Maul.

It was a small clearing in the woods on Warious' property. I planted some flowers there and turned a small part of the clearing into a garden. I'm not a cruel man all the time, as the stories make me out to be. I love flowers, and good music. I like finding peace and quiet in nature's hand. I can be gentle.

But where there is Pan…there is the monster of legend you read about, the cruel man whose eyes turn red when he goes for the kill. Where my dreaded hook becomes a deadly weapon instead of a tool, when any goodness I have leaves me being replaced by rage.

It's almost as if I'm two different people. But the side of me with the greater domination was the 'evil' Captain Hook.

Then I found Warious…or rather she found me.

That damned crocodile was after me again. It was almost upon me and I could swear I was doomed. Its teeth just barely closed around me when all of a sudden I felt the creature's jaw widen enough for me to get out. It roared and tried to thrash but something was keeping it still. I scrambled out of its mouth and backed away from it swiftly. Then I saw a woman in mans clothing holding the crocodile's mouth open. She cast a glance back at me and let go of the monster's jaws. Then the crocodile tried to lunge at me again but the woman smacked it its nose uttering something in an odd language which sent it off in another direction.

She winked at me and then disappeared.

The next day I saw her again, this time she was fighting with Pan.

Somehow she was able to fly as well as Pan but I could tell she was no child. Pan sent her hurtling to the ground and, after she hit the ground, came flying straight at her. I drew my sword and caught Pan by surprise. Bad form I know but it would have been even greater bad form to leave a lady undefended. Pan hissed in surprise and flew away. I turned after putting away my sword and helped her up.

"I never got a chance to thank you yesterday," I said to her.

"And now it seems I owe you thanks." She replied with a raised eyebrow. "But I was fine. If you hadn't of interfered I would have mortally wounded him."

She sounded rather arrogant.

"And how did you plan to do that when your sword is over there?" I asked struggling to remain polite in the face of her arrogance.

She stepped back from me revealing a metal pole about two feet long and three inches wide. "With this." And light sprang from the pole on both ends. She swung around and cut a near-by boulder with it.

"Impressive." I admitted. "What do you call that weapon?"

"This is a lightsaber." She replied making the light disappear. The term sounded vaguely familiar but I shrugged it off. "Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger I presume?"

"You presume correctly my dear, and you are?"

"Master Darth Warious. Your welcome," She stepped closer to me taking my hook in her hand. "And thank you for being a gentleman with your interference." Her mouth twisted into a half smile.

Mine went dry. "Would you…consider…coming with me to my ship?" That sounded awful.

"I would love to come some time but I must go now. I'm a busy girl. I have to keep my brother from taking over the world without me." And with that she disappeared.

From that time on we saw each other every day. We spent more and more time together. And soon I fell in love.

I looked up at the sky. It was past midday. Warious must be back by now. I had spent my day remembering. I laughed at myself for such foolishness.

I slowly was making my way back to the house when I heard Warious' voice. "What do you suppose Maul wants to talk to me about?"

"I don't know Tiger," A voice replied.

"Aw come on Erik, you've always been good at guessing what others are up to. And you've been hanging out with him a lot. You must have some idea."

She was talking with Erik.

"He thinks Hook is dangerous." Erik's reluctant reply came.

Warious laughed. "Of course he is. He has a hook for a right hand and he's a pirate.

But I'm just as dangerous as he is."

"That's not all of it." I heard the urgency in his voice. "Maul thinks he was sent to stay in Neverland long ago by Dark Lords of the Sith because he killed their kind."

What is he talking about?

"Oh come on Erik, Maul's just a suspicious brother who doesn't like his sister's boyfriend."

"I don't like him either." Erik replied.

"Why is that?" Warious asked.

I couldn't hear his reply but I decided I'd heard enough and quietly backed out leaving the forest by another route.

o.o.o.o.o.

Maul and Warious went to her room after lunch to talk. Erik was distracted by the daunting task to tuning the piano.

As quietly as I could, I crept upstairs and sat down beside the door so I could hear what they were talking about.

"What do you mean our Master never had the chance to tell me?" I heard Warious say.

"It is not something we are to be told until the age of twenty. Master Sidious died before you were old enough. It is now my duty to tell you."

And so he began to tell of a pirate who ravaged the Sith with his fury. How he hated them so completely. How he was ageless and timeless, how almost nothing could kill him. Then he spoke of a gathering of the most powerful Dark Lords in the Sith order who sent the pirate into a dimension he could not escape from unless a Sith called him from it. I was that pirate and soon I began to remember.

But that was not all there was to the story. The truth had been shortened over the years. Long ago, when the Sith Order first began, I was a simple pirate, yes. But I fell in love with the first High Lady of the Sith in their order as she had me. Her name was Aascu. She looked similar to Warious except slimmer and taller. When Aascu died her brother, the Dark Lord of the Sith, tried to kill me. I could not be killed by him though and so I ran. Eventually, after several years and a new Dark Lord was in power, I came back only to have them try to kill me again. I was lost to rage and killed many of their kind. For centuries I did what Jedi could not. I remembered the trap the Dark Lords set for me and how I fell for it. The boy found in stasis in Aascu's tomb was sent with me. My son who had been poisoned against me, didn't know me, thought me to be evil. It was my son who cut off my hand and tried continually to kill me.

Tears filled my eyes at this realization, I had forgotten. Pushed it out of my mind never to care. My God! Pan is my son. Mine and Aascu's. I tried to bury my face in my left hand.

How could they have done this to me? How dare they turn my son against me? MY SON! Why did they?

My thoughts turned to Warious. She resembled Aascu's brother even more then she did Aascu.

Lost in my thoughts and sadness I didn't hear Erik come upstairs. Then his voice whispered in my ear. "Why do you cry?"

I looked up to see him down the hall from me. I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand.

"Because she will know you can't love her perhaps?" His mocking voice seemed to come from all around.

I glared at him. "I love Warious, I would never hurt her." I whispered hoarsely.

Erik shrugged and entered his room.

A few moments later Maul exited Warious' room. He saw me and stopped, staring silently at me for a moment before going downstairs.

I dropped my head down to my chest trying not to cry. Erik was right in a way. But it is she who can't love me, after what I have done to her kind. I loved Warious too much to ever want to kill her or another Sith if she asked it. Not that I wanted to.

How could she ever trust me now that she knew the truth? And in despair I realized I couldn't stop loving her even if I tried to shut the memory of her out.

"James?" Warious voice trembled slightly.

I looked up and saw her standing before me.

"Is it the truth? Do you really hate the Sith? Do you hate me?"

I stood up and pulled her into my arms, tears still streaming down my face. "How could I hate you Warious?" I moaned in despair. "I love you. I need you."

Please God don't let me lose her like I lost Aascu. Don't put me though this pain again please. I silently prayed.

"Why does everyone have to cry on my shoulder?" Warious asked looking up to heaven. Then she reached up and drew my head down to hers. "Is it the Truth?" She asked again looking into my eyes. Then she nodded. "Your thoughts betray you." She searched my face a bit longer and gasped, "Pan is your son? Oh my cr…uh…I'm sorry. That must be a horrible realization."

"You have no idea." I replied with more control over my voice but I still sounded hoarse.

Warious pulled me into 'our' room and we sat in her bag chair (what she called her beanbag chair). Well, she sat on me, I sat on the beanbag. We were quiet for a long time before I asked, "Do you hate me?"

"Would I be sitting on you if I did?"

"You sat on Pan." I pointed out.

"Hmmm." She thought for a bit. "Well if I hated you would I do this?" And she kissed me, open mouthed on the lips. I slipped my tongue into her mouth in response to her invitation. I felt her hands wandering my body in exploration. We haven't done this before. But the last time something like this happened I had two hands and could respond with out fear of cutting another. Then I realized she removed my shirt and was steadily working to get my harness off. Once it was off she went back to her exploration of my body. I began to do likewise with her body. Her hand took mine and led it on a 'guided tour'.

I was really enjoying this when there was a knock on the door.

"Sh!t!" I exclaimed startled.

"Who is it?" Warious called.

"Ces't moi, ma sœur."

It was Erik. "Drat."

Warious snerked (a snicker and smirk all at once). "Come in, but leave the lasso outside."

Erik opened the door saying, "I didn't bring it with me. What are you two doing?"

During our 'exploring' we'd ended up in a very scandalous position. Warious didn't seem to mind though.

"I was proving to James that I didn't hate him." She replied.

"In that position? Have you no sense of propriety?" Erik asked.

"Nope!" Warious replied grinning. "None at all, and I won't let James have it either. You sure you don't want me to find you a girl friend? I'm pretty sure there are some out there who'd love to have you in this kind of position with them." Warious grinned wickedly.

"They aren't Christine." And he sent an odd glance at Warious. "Or able to understand anything about me."

I noticed Warious turn slightly red. "I'm sure I can find someone who can understand," Warious replied. "But finding a Christine? That's daz-zang impossible."

She has odd words too.

Erik shrugged then looked at me. "So is he who Maul says?"

"I am." I replied. "And in the words of Warious, 'So what'?"

Erik looked back at Warious, "And you still trust him?"

"Duh. If I didn't, would I have James on top of me like this?" As if to emphasize her point she wrapped her arms around my back holding me to her in a possessive gesture. I could die a happy pirate right now. Speaking of 'happy'...

"Warious," I spoke as I started feeling uncomfortable.

She looked at me and turned very red. "Oops…" She said quietly. "Um Erik? Do you think you could um…leave now please? There are some things I need to discuss with James."

Erik looked from Warious to me, shrugged and then left shutting the door behind him.

"Er…James…you know the rules where this matter is concerned. We can't. Much as I'd love to, but I can't."

"If you want to, then why don't you?" I shifted my position slightly. Her eyes were darkening.

"James, I already told you no erhum unless we're married."

"Are you afraid of saying what it is? What is this 'erhum' you speak of?" Getting her to say certain words are quite a challenge.

"Um," She said going even redder, "No sex unless we're married."

"That wasn't so hard to say now was it?"

"Yes it was." She replied.

I sighed. "Yes I know the rules. Do you want to?"

"Want to what? I just told you we can't do it."

"I meant get married. You're not getting any younger and I'm just getting older."

Warious laughed at that then looked serious. "I know this may sound strange James but I really need to think about it. Not because of your past, but because I need to be sure of my heart. I don't want either of us to make a mistake."

"I understand…I guess." Not really.

Warious smiled up at me. "Good. Now go take a cold shower and cool off."

"Want to take it with me?" I grinned at her.

"As much I would love to say 'yes', no. Sorry. You're just too tempting."

Oooh, I'm tempting. Hmmm.

"Well if I'm tempting why don't you just give in?" I asked getting up.

I didn't think she could blush any harder but she did. "Didn't we just discuss why? Now behave."

"Or what?" I leered.

"That's none of your business. Now go before Maul come in and tried to kill you for your suggestions."

I left laughing to myself. She is so mine.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Warious

A/N: Thank you to Luthien for being my main reviewer. And apologies for taking so long to update.

Writer's block is a curse.

Two Sith, a Pirate and an Opera Ghost

Chapter 7

By Master Warious

o.o.o.o.o.

Arrrrg! I really hate it when my own mind won't work.

I must have been out of my mind to not immediately accept James' proposal. I'm nuts about him. I love him beyond what I thought possible for my own heart.

Sounds like I shouldn't have a problem right? Well, there is.

Erik is alive. I really don't understand this transformation of my feelings for him. He was like the big brother I never had. Deep under the Opera House, at a time when I needed someone other then my Master (Force bring him peace), Erik was there for me. I could tell him everything and anything I was feeling or thought.

Why then are my feelings for him so confused now?

I suppose that if this were a phan phiction I would forget all about James and pursue a relationship with Erik. But this is not a phan phiction and I am not a Phangirl, I'm a very confused Sith Master. But I think I'm starting to love him in a new and more complicated way. If Erik never showed up when I called James these feelings would never have surfaced.

Really, Erik is not the Gerry version most think of now. Erik is really as Leroux describes him. I dare not describe him for the sake of his privacy. If one wanted a description of his face, they can read the book for I will respect Erik's privacy.

So anyway, that's the state of my mind.

James and I went to see Episode III of Star Wars. I wished Maul didn't insist of following us with Erik to 'chaperone' us. Like we were going to make out in the movie theater, really Maul. This is the final Clone Wars movie, as if I was going to miss it by making out, sheesh. I wasn't even born when Vader became Vader!

When Sidious started fighting using his lightsaber with such skill, Maul and I were definitely inspired to improve our respective lightsaber forms. He moved with such speed and agility killing Jedi so easily. Sigh. There really is a difference from being told and seeing a possibility of what did happen.

Vader and I never really got along. We always tormented each other, never truly civil to each other. I called Vader a whiney brat and he called me the short menace. I hated it when he pointed out my obvious shortness. I'm very sensitive about my five feet one inch height! James didn't really care about my height. He seemed to think it an advantage, how I don't know, he never explained.

James, having been forced to sit though and watch all five movies before coming, was able to understand the story line. He had more trouble with the Matrix trilogy.

On our way out of the theater, Erik held me back as James and Maul used the 'little boys room'.

"Something is bothering you Tiger." Erik said.

"Bothering me?" I asked with sarcastic innocence.

"You don't want to tell me?" He sounded hurt.

"Not here Erik," I sighed. "Not in public or where others can hear." By 'others' Erik would know I meant James and Maul.

"Very well," Erik said nodding. "But when we get home, we will talk."

When the Opera Ghost is determined it's better not to argue. "As you wish mon frère."

Erik seemed to wince at my choice of words. I hope I imagined it.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Later that night, after James was sound asleep, I slipped out of my room and into Erik's. He didn't get up or say anything when I lay beside him. Neither of us wore any clothing. My reason was because it was too hot. Erik's reasons are unfathomable.

I noticed he was awake when I looked at his face though the darkness. The golden eyes glowing like a cat's stared into mine quietly, waiting for me to speak.

"Why did you flinch when I called you my brother?" Was the first thing that popped out of my mouth.

Erik was still silent. He never blinked once as he continued to stare into my eyes.

"Are you even awake Erik?" It would figure really.

I felt his arm snake around my middle, though it was down lower from where he normally placed it.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Still he said nothing. I felt his hand start rubbing me where it had come to rest.

"I thought you wanted to know what was bothering me. Why won't you speak? Erik?"

I heard him give a deep sigh before a pure musical voice (though it was somewhat more raspy then normal) replied, "I do want to know what was bothering you. But there has been something that is bothering me."

"Do you want to go first?" I asked him.

In the next moment I was on my back, half under him, as he kissed me possessively. I knew it was a possessive kiss because James had often given me such kisses in front of his men when they had been ogling me.

He pulled me close to him after and gave a despairing moan.

"What's wrong Erik?" I asked again.

"Why is it when ever I fall in love, that person already loves another or their love is stolen by another?" He replied.

"You've fallen in love with someone other then Christine?" I asked.

Erik raised his head to glare at me through the dark. "Are you so blind then, though you see so much?" He asked bitterly.

"In matters of love, Erik, it is best to be forward about things as I'm not accustomed to these types of feelings. Tell me? What is it that I don't see?"

He dropped his head against my shoulder and growled in frustration before raising back up to answer me. "Can you not see how much it hurts me when I see you with that pirate?"

"Why should it hurt you Erik? We shouldn't remind you of Christine and the Viscount."

"No you don't remind me of Christine. Darn it Tiger! Don't see what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Er…"

Erik kissed me again, fiercely this time. When he broke the kiss he spoke, "I love you! Can you not see it? Can you not feel it? Why did you think I asked of you what I did only a short while back?"

"Oh…um…" I started but Erik continued.

"But I want you to be happy. So if that means being with your pirate then I'll leave you to him. But it hurts like the very hell when I think about it."

Erik fell silent then, rolling onto his side away from me.

'Great!' I though, 'Why do these things ALWAYS happen to ME!' I caught myself in this thought and realized this was probably the exact same thing Erik was thinking.

I couldn't help but laugh. Perhaps it was hysteria…

Erik growled and turned to glare at me. "What is so funny?" He demanded.

"I was just thinking 'why do these things happen to me' and I realized you're probably thinking the same exact type of thoughts I am. I realize it isn't really funny Erik, But with my state of mind recently…" I trailed off and sighed.

"What's had you so troubled recently Tiger?" Erik asked, remembering what I was really here for…other then sleeping next to him that is.

"Er…Erik…Don't go killing anybody for this and hear me out, promise?"

"Very well."

"No, Erik, I want you to give me your word."

"Fine, I promise to not kill anybody till you've had your say."

"Thank you Erik. James asked me to marry him the other day." I stopped and looked at Erik. He nodded for me to continue. "So I asked him to give me time to think. The thing that's been bothering me is that I've been starting to feel differently towards you, as more then a brother. I've come to the conclusion that I love you and James. But I know that like Christine I must make a choice. Had circumstances been different I would not hesitate too much in such a decision. But as both you and James are here," I shrugged my shoulders helplessly, "I'm not sure."

Erik was looking directly at me now, his golden eyes slightly glazed over with realization. "You love me?"

I sighed exasperatedly. "Haven't I always?"

"I mean as more then a brother. You would accept me as a lover?"

I winced at his choice of words. "I have morals that prevent me from taking lovers. Husband would have been a better word. Would you have said that instead if you remembered?"

"Would you have me as a husband?" Erik amended.

"Are you making a proposal?" I replied.

"Yes."

I sighed. "Oh boy, I walked into that." I shook my head. "As I said before, if circumstances were different…Oh Erik!" I cried out. "How does anyone expect me to choose? My heart and mind is a wreck. I love you, Yes! But I also love James and I do not know who I love more!"

I was going to continue but Erik placed a long bony finger over my lips to silence me. "But you love me, and you trust me; otherwise you wouldn't be here with me."

I nodded silently as he removed his finger. He leaned closer and kissed me gently. "You are sure that you're not repulsed by me?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you have known if I did by now Erik? You who so easily sees the revulsion in other people's faces?" Has there ever been any in mine? I said I love you and I mean it."

Erik pulled me against him in a hug. I took this opportunity to deliver what all phan girls would give Erik if they saw him…

I glomped him, and then I kissed him because I wanted to. I think there are advantages to not having a nose. Not having to worry about bumping into one makes kissing more fun for me. (But that is just me) Not to say I didn't enjoy kissing James…

Help! Someone give me their counsel!

I think it's time to call Tiana…

o.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: Review me! And tell me which way you wan to see this go. I'm seriously stumped.


	8. Chapter 8 Maul and Warious

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. Please review again!

Thank you to Luthien, who actually likes my story.

Dûncariel: Hey, you know I'm weird.

The continuing Saga of Two Sith Lords

Chapter 8

By Maul and Warious.

M.A.U.L

I found Warious, a month after seeing 'Revenge of the Sith', at the spot in the wood where she met Haldir of Lothlórien.

She was alone and the Force around her was grey. "Great,' I though to myself, 'She's depressed and or confused.'

I walked closer sending out a nudge in the Force so she would know I was there.

She looked up not surprised or startled, but I saw there were tears in her eyes. "What is the matter?" I asked.

Warious looked away out into the forest gazing into nothingness.

I stepped closer still. "Warious? What is bothering you so much?"

Warious gave a shuddering sob and put her head down on her drawn up knees. "Go way," came her muffled voice.

I sat down beside her, and awkwardly patted her shoulder, not really sure if it was the right thing to do.

Warious threw my arm away angrily. "I said go away!" She said more forcefully picking her head up to glare at me.

"Not until you tell me what is bothering you!" I replied a little more loudly then I intended.

"Why do you care? You've never bothered to before!" She accused me.

"I'm your brother," I tried again more quietly this time, "Won't you speak to me?"

Warious gave another sob and returned her face to the tops of her knees. "I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"Is it about James or Erik?" I prodded.

Warious shook her head 'no' paused and then said, "Well not entirely."

I sighed. Getting information about her inner most problems was like pulling teeth that aren't loose to begin with.

"It hurts Maul." She said suddenly.

I looked at her. "What hurts Warious?"

Warious swallowed and wiped her tears from her eyes though the hurt was still there. It was so tangible that I could almost swear it was my own heart in pain. Between the Sith, this is never a good sign.

"I didn't tell you, a few…maybe six or seven, months ago," and she told me of a betrayal by a close friend.

Warious' friend made an indecent proposal to her, sexually indecent.

Warious, like me, like our master and the masters before us, were against what we Sith know to be the unnatural order of things in sexuality. (Exceptions being only with hermaphroditic and a-sexual creatures, non-humanoids sub species level) Same gender does not belong with the same gender but rather with the opposite gender.

Her friend, knowing full well of our beliefs, asked her to participate in an unnatural act.

Warious, being more trusting than she should be, had trusted her friend not to cross her moral boundaries. This ended up, as I now found out, making a wound of sorts in Warious' mind and emotion centers. It figuratively tore her apart from the inside.

Being the ridiculously loyal person she is she didn't want to break off their friendship. But her friend still hopes that she will eventually give in.

"Get rid of her." I said coldly. Warious started to say something but I interrupted her. "No, listen. This 'friend' of yours isn't giving up and you won't allow yourself to give in. There is no way this 'friendship' can work. This same person has given you trouble in the past about other things. Why put up with it? Don't be a fool Warious."

But Warious can be such a fool! She says only that she did not think it right. That perhaps she could change her friend. Ridiculous girl! The Tuskin Raiders of Tatooine can't become civilized, Wookiees can't change the color of their fur, and her 'friend' will not change her mind just because Warious asks it.

"You forgot 'A Corellian can't be a law abiding citizen'," Warious added after a moment. That's what you get for letting an apprentice try her hand at bounty hunting, never mind the fact it leaves her prejudiced against Corellians.

I rolled my eyes at her and asked what part of her state was contributed by our two house guests.

Warious groaned, throwing her head back where it hit against a tree. "They both have asked me to marry them."

"So?" Please pick Erik and not that Kessel damned pirate!

"I love them both and I don't know whom I love more." She replied.

A plan formulated in my brain.

"Well, perhaps," I started.

"Am I going to hate this idea?" Warious interrupted.

"Do not speak. Let me finish. Send your pirate back to Neverland for a few months. Let your mind and hormones have time to cool down a bit. Then bring him back and see if you still love him as much."

"What about Erik?" She asked.

"If you send him back he'll probably die. Please don't undo all my hard work on giving him a new chance at life. Besides, he's become a valuable help to me."

Warious rolled her eyes at me and sighed. "I'll try this idea of yours, but if it doesn't work…" She let her threat remain unsaid. Right. Like there's anything she can do to me. But this time Warious was grinning evilly. Eh, she's probably only trying to scare me.

W.A.R.I.O.U.S

I bet he thinks I haven't thought of a suitable punishment. I might just carry it out anyway for kicks.

Hmmmmm. The possibilities I see. So much fun, so little time.

"Alright brother, but if I send James back, you have to go out with one person that I choose for you for the duration of the time James is gone."

Maul's eyes bugged. "What?"

Oh yeah! He didn't see this coming! Booyah! "That's the only way I'll do this plan of yours," I told him.

Maul's face changed to one of thoughtfulness. Yeah right. I bet he's thinking I'll set him up with one of my friends…Well…technically this woman isn't a friend but this shall be fun. I think she will agree to this too.

"Very well, but he goes back today. Got it?"

Drat. "Do I get to explain this to him?"

"No, make something up." Maul replied.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

I ran into James…literally.

"Oomph"

"Sorry Jamesessss," I said in my Gollum impression. "My poor presssshhhhiousssss, did I hurts it? Is it unharmed?"

"I'm fine, but you're talking funny again." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Speaking fine I am," I said switching to Yoda. "Looking for you I have been."

"Actually, I was looking for you first."

I gave Hook a questioning look.

"Since this morning in fact." He arched an eyebrow looking down at me.

"Emotional issues James. Nothing important. I just needed to be alone."

"Ah. Well the reason I was looking for you is…" He trailed off and looked behind me.

It was Maul. "Go away," James said.

When Maul left James continued, "I want to go back to Neverland for a little bit."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to try getting through to my son. I want to see if I can change his mind back from what your ancestors did to him."

I gave James a hurt look.

"I know it's not your fault. I'm not blaming you, but it's the truth."

I sighed. "All right. When do you want to leave?"

James shifted uncertainly and replied, "Er…Now would be best."

"And how long will be?"

"I want six months of time here. To start that is. I'll want to come back to find out your decision by then. Is that okay?"

"I s'pose," I grumbled.

James kissed me one last time and I sent him back to Neverland.

Wah. So alone! Now to make Maul's life a misery! It's time to take a trip to the Mall!

You thought I said it was the Seventh Terror of the World? It is. But I need to talk to someone who works there. Muahahahaha! Wouldn't you like to know, but I'm not telling. Ooohhh. Evil chills going up and down my spine. This is going to be so much fun!

M.A.U.L

Warious was out late when I felt a surge in the Force near her. I sensed a Jedi next to her and went to look for my lightsaber.

W.A.R.I.O.U.S

I was enjoying the peace and quiet of the night sky and its stars when I felt a surge in the Force behind me.

I turned around only to see a huge Jedi knight! Of course with my height everyone's huge…

I turned on my darksaber and parried the Jedi's sudden attack. How rude! I didn't do anything to him! Er…her.

I pulled a swiveling kick move Maul taught me when we first started training. The Jedi went sprawling on the ground backwards knocking the wind out of her and gave me the time I needed to deliver the final blow.

When the Jedi died the body disappeared and Maul came running up.

"There was a Jedi here, I felt it!" Maul said when he came within hearing range.

"Yeah there was, and I dealt with the problem, 'kay? No sweat." I said and nonchalantly leaned against a nearby tree…which was farther then I thought and I fell down.

Maul nearly laughed but kept from doing so by asking, "Where did it come from?"

Dusting myself off as I got up I replied, "Where all Jedi come from, and not Earth. It was a Twi'lek."

"Full report Warious, now!"

"Alright! I confess! It was my intention to commandeer a Jedi and kill them to vent some frustration, rage, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my measly black guts out."

Maul growled. Really, my brother has no sense of humor!

"I was here staring at the stars when the force surged. I turned around to see what it was and the next thing I know this Jedi is attacking me. I defended myself and killed her. The body disappeared and you arrived. End of Report, Sir!" I mock saluted.

Maul rolled his eyes and ordered me inside.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: Review me please?


	9. Chapter 9 Warious

The continuing Saga of Two Sith Lords Chapter 9

By Warious

o.o.o.o.o.o.

I killed another Jedi last night. I haven't had so many problems in ages.  
Well, this one was harder to destroy then the last one and I had some difficulty defeating him.

It doesn't help when the said Jedi is an adult Wookiee, very hard to kill.  
Don't get me wrong, I love Wookiees and have been adopted by a family that doesn't live on Kashyyyk, but this was a Jedi bent on killing.  
I didn't _DO_ anything to him or his fellow Jedi before him. Why must they hunt me with the intent to kill? But I digress...

The Jedi and I had battled our way out of the town I lived in (which took a long time to do) We were fighting in the middle of an dirt rode with dense forest on either side. (Which is like that on any dirt rode around here) My watch beeped signaling midnight.  
I remember thinking, "Maul's gonna kill me, I'm out way past what I should be" But I had to keep my home's location safe from the Jedi so I battled on.

So intense was our battle that neither of us heard the sound of horse's hooves on the road.  
Unlike my brother Maul, I like to talk with the person I'm fighting.  
I kept asking the Wookiee why he was so bent on killing me.  
His reply (I understand, not speak Wookiee) was that I was a Sith and so should be destroyed.

"But I didn't do anything to you!"

(Translated) "You exist and are evil, you must be destroyed!" please keep in mind that we were fighting all this time

"What kind of excuse is that?"

But the Wookiee never got a chance to reply. He was thrown backwards over a tall man's head. The man whirled around and struck the Wookiee with his sword (yes a REAL sword) cutting off the head.

I stopped moving and watched the newcomer warily as he turned back towards me, his bloody sword still raised.

"Um...Thank you?" I said uncertainly.

He spoke something in what I recognized to be German. I can't speak German! Waaaahhh! I cocked my head to one side with a confused look on my face to show I didn't understand.

The man said something else in German. I was shaking my head when I heard another voice answer back in German. I turned around to see who was there.

Erik strode out of the shadows and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
The man spoke again. "He is asking if you are unhurt" Erik translated for me.

"Er...No...who is he?"

Erik asked him and got the reply.

"He says he was called the Headless Horseman"

The German dude spoke again.

"He says someone destroyed the place that was his home and now wanders looking for another." Erik supplied.

"He can stay at our house for now. We'll clean out the Haunted house and he can stay there."

Erik relayed this to the Headless horseman (who very obviously had a head).

THH sheathed his sword and came closer to me and Erik (who was wearing his mask).

THH took my hand and ...well...kissed it. Gross.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Erik.

"That the Lady has offered her home to him."

The HH said something else and I looked up to Erik questioningly.

"He said thank you and he would be..." Erik questioned the horseman. THH spoke again and Erik continued, "Honored to stay in the house of a lady who fights beautifully."

"Then why did he intervene?"

"He says it was proper and that you looked tired. He keeps calling you Lady. Shall I give him your name?"

"Yes, but only the name Warious. Not your name for me."

"Very well" Erik relayed this to the Horseman who obviously has a head.

"He says he is please to meet you but he does not remember his name to give in return."

"Ah, we'll think of something I'm sure" And with that we went home.

There was much yelling on Maul's part until the Horseman came in. Then he just sort of went...weird. Really, really quiet. He turned around and went down to his room. He hasn't been out since.

More complications to my life, OH JOY! Kill me please.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

I suppose you might want a description of our new guest right?

Any of you watch Tim Burton's Sleepy Hollow? You know the one with Johnny Depp in it? Well, anyway. Christopher Walken is the dude who plays the Hessian horseman (later known as the Headless horseman). Our guest looked like a cross between the movie version of the Hessian and Seto Kaiba (you know that hot dude from Yu-Gi-Oh!).

Well, our Hessian had the movie version's black hair and sharp teeth, with Seto's face…only real and not anime. So yeah, he looks good, but he looks creepy at the same time. The guy in the movie just looks creepy.

Erik has been teaching him how to speak English and because Erik is a really good teacher the Hessian is learning very fast. However, he types better then he speaks…for now.

I personally taught him a few essential phrases such as, "Die Jedi Scum". He says it so well!

Well the following week we went up north to a place called Calumet. The following is my journalistic encounter of such a trip. Please keep in mind I was having my…monthly cycle and got a bit too emotional…

"Hello my adoring stalkers and minions who care about my boring life.

As all of you are aware (unless you were uninformed) I was away at camp.

I wrote all about it in my journal via paper and pencil.

I felt you adoring minions and stalkers would be interested so I am transcribing what is written in the biodegradable pages to computer memory.

The things written in italics are from when The Horseman got a hold of the paper.

Saturday 6:34 pm (In the Car)

Well we are finally on our way.

I got Maul to come out of hiding to drive us. Unfortunately, with the car being packed there was only enough room for three people.

There are four of us.

Maul said there was no way on Kessel he was going to drive is our guest was going to sit next to him (as the seat behind him was filled with our stuff) 'stops to listen to 'Adventures in Odyssey' that Maul was playing'

_This is a pencil? Fascinating._

_Erik has taught me how to write in English. I am learning it fast with his and Lady Warious' help._

My pencil! Here, have one that isn't mine.

_Ohh. Thank you._

'rolls eyes' Anyway, Erik is sitting next to Maul in the front. The Hessian and I are sitting behind Erik in the ONLY OTHER SEAT in the car. I'm on his lap that is. The Hessian's not Erik's. Maul would rather I was between him and the horseman.

_This Maul,_

Yes?

_Why does he live with you?_

'what are you stupid look' He's my BROTHER!

_Oh._

'both distracted by Adventures in Odyssey'

_This is an interesting form of story telling. With Christian principals it seems._

Yes Hessian boy, that's what Adventures in Odyssey is for. Do you like it?

_Yes. It is, how you say, 'cool'._

_How do you eat spaghetti through a straw?_

…good question.

Maul Speaking, "You don't."

Gaspeth! The Zabarak speaketh!

10:33 pm (Calumet)

We're here! (Calumet) And we've all finally settled in sort of our one room cabin with the name "Eve".

Maul

6:58 am (Calumet)

Shut off the lights before I could finish.

I started my 'monthly cycle' yesterday and am feeling rather fine for once.

Normally I get sick.

Ah! A duelist! And a challenge to duel!

Go and kick his behind I must!

8:08 am

Won the duel lost the match. But it was only my Zombie deck…which needs work.

After the match we all went to eat breakfast.

THH doesn't eat…despite the fact that he is a corporeal ghost. (i.e. Tangible)

Now I'm sitting by the lake while a nice breeze blows my hair into my face. --'

What I was going to write last night before Maul turned the lights out…

Maul and Erik are sharing a bunk at the "furthest and most secluded" part of the cabin.

Maul's on the top bunk, "So I can see your 'friend' coming."

Erik wasn't happy about getting the bottom bunk because Erik is at least 7 feet

(if not taller).

He would have more room on the top bunk but…well, Maul didn't want to share a bunk with the Hessian.

Oh yes, before I forget…

The Hessian and I were talking earlier this morning about the 'name issue'.

We settled on calling him Christopher for now. Chris for short.

Anyway, Chris is 'sleeping' on the top bunk (because he needs the leg room)

Not that he sleeps mind you. Or eats or drinks or gets any 'side effects' of the aforementioned activities.

I'm on the bottom bunk.

(Maul and I are both on the short side incase you people were wondering)

The thing about bunks, however, is the fact that they sink down.

This is very bad for my back and my chiropractor will kill me.

Chris is 'swimming' in the lake.

I haven't seen him surface in the past then minutes…

Never mind, he's just surfaced and coming back to shore.

There is church later on today and Chris seems to be the only guy in my entire acquaintance that has ever been excited at the idea.

I think I have a friend for life. (so to speak)

Chris is asking when Church starts. About eleven. He's got plenty of time.

But not to drip on me and my notebook!

As he is currently doing…

The wind had picked up and it's gotten grey. I think it will rain.

Chris thinks so too.

There is a 'Counselor' rally it seems by the 'snack bar' which happens to be in our viewing range.

Erik is making use of a piano he saw at breakfast.

Maul is meditating up at a place we found when we were here last year.

It's nice and quiet, minus the occasional anima and breeze.

I like being by the lake better. The sound the waves make is…relaxing.

So is Erik's voice but he isn't here right now…I wonder if he'll show for church…

I had someone mispronounce my alias' last name. (I go by another name when I travel) It was pronounced Lemure instead of Lumiere (which isn't my real last name for you stalkers) But I knew her form a few year back so she knows how to pronounce my real name, she just doesn't. I wonder if I should have teased her about the counselor she had a crush on at the time. But I wasn't awake enough to consider it.

We did give Chris a last name for him to go by.

Rommel.

After my favorite WWII general. Yes he was a German, but he rocked!

I felt water… I'm going inside the Cabin.

10:01 am

I got accosted for another duel and I won. And got Legendary Jujitsu Master for winning.

'Yawn' I bet the floor would be more comfortable then these bunks…I'm tired.

Maul is still A.W.O.L.

Erik is in the cabin.

Chris is…somewhere.

I'm sitting at a picnic table by the lake…ish.

Doing nothing.

'cept writing.

Oh…there's Chris.

'muses' James probably wouldn't like it here…or Chris for that matter. Like Chris that is…'pouts'

_There is no face for that?_

No.

_How you say…'Darn'._

'rolls eyes and goes back to reading 'Dracula'

1:20 pm

Just me and Chris at church…

Chris was a little overwhelmed with the new version of worship, but he caught on.

…

He's also used to singing in German, which he demonstrated at my puppy-eyed request. Not bad really. But then I love how the German language sounds …even if I don't understand it.

After church was lunch, for which I noticed both Erik and Maul present.

When I glared at them Erik said, "We were upstairs! You couldn't see us."

Yeah…sure.

'Mental note: If someone sings you a song in a language you can't understand while they gently touch your face ask for the translation!'

Although…since Chris is in fact a Christian, if he were really alive I might find and interest in him.

As it is, Erik and I believe Chris is like a Nazgûl, neither living or dead.

I wonder if there is something we could do for him.

7:03 pm

I have a feeling that Chris wouldn't appreciate the use of my Sith ways…P00.

Come to think of it…neither does Tiana, whom I think of as a sister.

James and Erik don't seem to care, but they're not believers…

As much as I love James Hook (who is still in Neverland) I couldn't marry him unless he became a Christian.

Ditto with Erik.

'sigh' And I don't see ANY sign of that happening anytime soon for either of them…

Double P00.

8:33 pm

Getting ready for bed. I hate my period. Feelin' yicky.

Bleah. 'flops over on stomach'

Guys are lucky. I don't care what they say, but it's true.

No period, more likely to be athletically accepted, more job options. (Well…on earth this is true, not in the galaxy)

'glances up at Erik talking to Chris in German'

I knew it! They're conspiring!

Ah well…

'zzzzzzzz'

Hmmm…who's petting my back?

Don't care…falling…asleep.

12:10 pm Monday

Ung…woke up 'round 7:30-ish for breakfast.

Went to Chapel at 9:15 and sang really stupid songs. (But then…day three of period nothing is good for me)

REALLY had to use the refresher units after.

Maul and Erik went on a canoe trip with a bunch of teens.

I tried to get Chris to go…

He said Someone needed to stay with me.

Normally Maul will argue this point for me but he quickly agreed instead…the traitor.

Well, Chris is forewarned of my grouchiness and advised to steer clear of me…neither of which has he taken precautions of. But then again, I have been out sleeping most of the time.

I am avoiding lunch for I feel yicky.

And as I said before, Chris doesn't need to eat.

Going back to sleep now, I am.

9:25 pm

E and M came back safe around 4pm.

Then it poured. The two were glad to be in out of the rain when it began to really come down.

It's raining really hard now as well and is very loud.

9:20 am Tuesday

(At 'Chapel' hiding in the stairway inside a building called 'Luther Hall')

Okay, this is the only thing Maul, Erik, Chris and I have in common – We hate this crazy early morning sing and dance stuff.

So all four of us are hiding in the stairwell to keep from getting roped into embarrassing things.

So far it's worked. The question is, 'Can we keep this up for the rest of the week?'

General consensus says, 'No,' (meaning pessimistic males Maul, Erik and Chris)

But I remain hopeful, despite the mad (as in loony) adults.

Very, very loony adults…extremely loony. Help us!

_Um, It's just paper Lady Warious._

'rolles eyes' I know that Chris, really I do, but I am writing to my dear stalkers who read my journal.

_Who stalks you? I'll kill them!_

…--' They don't know where we live Chris, we'll be fine. But if you want to kill Jay Tharen (name has been changed) you may.

_What did he do?_

Suggested adult things to me.

_Adult things?_

Maul whispers to Erik.

Erik explains in German to Chris.

_Oh…I shall kill him then._

adoringlyAwww, my hero/adoringly

Erik and Maul roll their eyes.

9:43 pm

Went to the 'talent' show at 7:30pm.

Some good, some terrible coughDNBcough

Yeah, Count Doomy was there.

There was some really awesome talent. One song that was sung, Chris liked. I liked it too, but I'd heard it before.

Time for bed.

9:30 am Wednesday

Same bat time, same bat channel…same hiding place. (The stairwell in Luther Hall, Calumet)

Mad (loony) activities…again and we are hiding.

Last night during "Vespers" (Which I skipped out on) Chris and Erik went swimming in the dark. The lake was very still, glass like even, so it was really good swimming conditions. But it was really eerie looking because of the fog.

I kept watch over them just incase.

The only problem was that when Chris, dripping, sopping wet, came out of the lake, hugged me. Whilst Erik stood by laughing his musically beautiful laugh, I was trying to get out of the wet Horseman's arms. Which only succeeded in toppling both of us into the sand. This only made Erik laugh harder.

So I was forced to take a late-night shower (not my idea of fun) when I really wanted to sleep. Gerrrrrr.

Now the loonies are attempting to sing a 'round'.

Chris is dry now though and is rather comfortable to sit on.

…hey! They sound good after all! The 'round' song being sung that is…sounds pretty.

Ooooooh! Now they're doing my favorite song.

Bwuahahahahahahaha! Now I have zee vords!

_You're making fun of my accent!_

No. Zis is zee eeviieell geinius acczent! Not German.

_Oh…_

Also known as a mix of Russian and bad American accents.

_I see…I think…_

Hey! You picked up on my dotses habbit!

…_So? You just noticed?_

--' Nevermind.

10:58am Thursday

We made it!

I forgot my journal for Chapel so I'm filling it in now.

We survived and managed to hide in the stairwell all week. Yay!

I drew a dagger and a sword during Chapel. Very pretty. Yay!

Nothing much happened yesterday.

The boys are enjoying themselves but I am wanting to be home now.

If there is one thing that makes me miserable it's being surrounded by people yet forever alone.

Everyone here (excluding E, M, and C) is either younger then me or older.

The younger ones are obnoxious to the point of wanting attempted murder.

The older ones are to caught up in their own worlds to care if someone wants to join theirs because they are finally old enough.

Adults don't care how old you are if you look 16.

They accepted Erik, Maul and Christopher readily enough, they are and look like adults.

But if it talks like and adult but looks like a young teen, It's inferior and not to be accepted.

Don't you 20 and older humans try to say otherwise, think about it and you'll realize it's true.

Yes there are exceptions, like parents who understand…mostly those who home school.

But particularly you 20-30 people are the biggest culprits. You who should understand the most ignore those who are now as you once were.

Yeah…I feel alone. Inside I am alone.

Pain is what lies inside of me

Pain is all I know

But it still hurts.

I have made changes to what people see when they see me yet I am still not accepted.

Sith or not, I seem doomed to be alone forever.

Yes I have Jesus, and most of the time that is good enough. Yes I have a few good friends, but still I feel alone. Incomplete.

Like a piece of me is missing, but I'll never find it. As if I child swallowed the last piece of the puzzle that is me. Knowledge that I will never get it back.

If you can believe me, I have written this without a single tear, or sob or sniff.

But inside I ache with pain incurable.

There was a time when I believed in the virtues of Honor, Justice, Purity, Mercy, Compassion, Hope, Life and Goodness.

You wouldn't think it of me now though.

I have become twisted and distorted by Betrayal and the world that claims it is 'Light'.

Now I cling to the virtues of Darkness, Shadows, Anger, Hate, Chaos, Death, Destruction and Doom.

There is no turning back.

I have lost what cannot be replaced.

Innocence corrupted and twisted by Betrayal

Honor smashed to pieces

Justice mutilated by selfish Judges

Mercy and Compassion are cast aside like garbage

Life destroyed

Goodness from no human comes

Hope taken.

The virtues I held dear, ripped from me, stripped from me, torn up into many pieces, like my heart.

Collect the pieces.

Put them in jars on the shelf.

Jars filled with dust made from destroyed virtues.

Betrayal hurts and destroys more then one who can ever tell.

I want to yell at them, "I HATE YOU!"

I want to scream, "I curse the day we met!"

I want to shout, "I hope you die feeling the pain you gave me.

The pain you gave me is deeper then any wound and cannot heal.

It will bleed the rest of my life.

Yes, I forgive.

But I can never forget.

How can I ever forget?

The wound remains for all eternity

Reminding me

Slowly killing me

And no one can save me

For I have forgotten how to let another help me

Because I am alone.

10:13 pm

Something odd occurred just before dinnertime. Chris felt hungry. And ate. And drank. (and hade to use the bathroom a few minutes ago…poor guy. Erik went to instruct him in the use of a modern bathroom)

Is he becoming alive once more?

Chris just walked it. He looks a little confused. Poor guy. Neither of us really knows what is going on either.

He says he feels things as he once did when he was alive. Now he feels tired. So he is going to sleep now.

11:40 am Friday (in the car)

Goin' home again

I can't wait to be home again

Gah! No Chris! Maul pull over!

Yuck. Chris seems to be…erg…throwing up. Erk…poor guy.

Looks like breakfast didn't agree with him.

Well he's had more color in his skin this morning. Till now anyway.

But that's only his face. The rest of him looks...well…alive.

Maul looks concerned…

Maul asked "You alright?"

Chris, "No. But I feel better now."

Warious, "Good. Eat this" 'gives Chris PeptoBismal tablet' "This might help."

Chris chews. "This tastes horrible."

Warious, "I know but it should help."

Chris, "Thanks. I think."

Then following week 'Chris finally remembered his name. So now we all have to remember to call him Abner.

A/N: Review me!


	10. Chapter 10 Maul

The continuing Saga of Two Sith Lords Chapter 10

By Maul

o.o.o.o.o

It was a month after our weekend at Calumet when Warious approached me.

"Deeeeearrrrr brother," She began in a voice I had come to dread.

"What?" I growled hoping to fend off any thing annoying she had planned.

"You have a date tonight!" She announced with a degree of triumph.

I groaned. I'd forgotten the conditions we'd agreed on in order to get Warious to send that Pirate away. "With who?" I asked.

Warious laughed maniacally and said, "Wouldn't you like to know? And you can't bring the date to an end until she says so. No backing out and no talking back. I've already made it clear that any monetary spending will be separate from each others purchases, so you don't have to worry about buying her any thing expensive…yet."

I looked at Warious warily, "I don't know this person do I?"

Warious grinned and placed a finger against her lips before replying; "Now that is a secret!" Then she regained a more serious look and continued, "She'll be here at 6:30 to pick you up. She already knows what you look like with your properly applied face so no making yourself any more unattractive then you already are. She does not, however, know of your real face or origins so unless you feel like getting on world wide television don't tell her anything."

"Is she a reporter?" I asked interrupting Warious.

"No." She replied shuddering. "I hates nasty reporters I does! Yes precious!"

"You need to lay off the Lord of the Rings movies." I told her.

Warious waved a dismissive hand and left to do whatever she was going to. Then that Horseman appeared. Abner I think. We've come to a basic understanding of the roles we play in this household and he has been less hostile to me…to a point.

"What does Lady Warious mean by 'precious'?" Abner asked me.

"Warious is merely being a pest of herself. Go follow her and ask her yourself!" I snapped. His basic was slow, accented and annoyed the Kessel out of me.

The German Horseman just shrugged and followed Warious in the direction that she left.

I wandered down to my 'lair' and found Erik waiting.

"Yes?" I said expectantly.

Erik regarded me silently for a moment from underneath his mask before speaking. "Captain Hook has been gone away from here for a long time."

I nodded and thought to myself, 'Thank goodness'. "What of it?" I asked. "You said you didn't like him anyway."

Erik stood up to his full height (which above my five feet five inches was considerable) and looked me in the eye. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

I gazed back evenly. "Perhaps I did. Perhaps not. Why?"

"Please just answer my question Maul. Did you have a hand in Hook's leaving little over a month ago?"

"Yes I did. Why did you want to know?"

Erik bowed and replied, "You have given me a chance to win Tiger's affections and make them stronger than that of the affection she has for Captain Hook. For such an opportunity I thank you."

Hold up there a moment. "I did it because Warious' has been dealt some emotional wounds that are not healing. The presence of both you and that pirate was not helping her any. She only became more confused, her emotions and attentions divided. I only did this to help her focus on recovering what was broken."

Erik started to say something but I held up a hand, "This has nothing to do with either you or the pirate. What causes her pain is from another. I expect you not to take advantage of my sister. However I believe she will need support I cannot provide for her because I am her brother and she would not seek me out for such comfort."

Erik seemed to have no argument after that and bowing once more left. Not that I was going to let him know his original thoughts were correct.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

When six thirty arrived I was ready by the front door. Warious was outside talking to the woman she had found, so far I had not had a good look at her. Warious called me to come out.

As I came closer to the car I began to feel a sense of dread. The woman did look familiar…Oh no.

"Hello Maul, you bad boy." The woman spoke.

"Lucinda," I ground out. Warious just had to get Lucinda to be my 'date'. Please master if you can hear me, get me out of this!

"Time to go brother!" Warious said brightly and stepped far away from me as Lucinda steered me to her car. If Warious had not moved I would have killed her on the spot.

o.o.o.o.o.

We arrived at an Italian restaurant of good repute. Warious had been there with some friends before. It was not too expensive but it was a slight bit more intimate seeming than I was comfortable with.

"Soooooo," Lucinda began after we had ordered. "Warious told me all about your crush on me and how you were just to shy to ask me out."

WHAT! I began to protest but Lucinda held up her hand. "You know I had been dropping several hints that I was interested in you when we were together in the Mall. I'm sorry I wasn't obvious enough to give you the encouragement to ask me out." She reached across the table and took my hand. "You are totally the cutest man I've met."

I'm going to kill my sister for this.

I pulled my hand from Lucinda's and spoke. "Lucinda I do not, nor have I ever had a crush on anyone in my entire life. I'm sorry to disappoint you but my sister has misled you to believe something that is not true."

Lucinda re-grabbed my hand and held it tightly enough that I could not pull away with out drawing attention. She smiled broadly. "I figured that. But Warious says you have to put up with me for several months and I plan to enjoy myself by being your official girlfriend. I intend to be the epitome of a Mary-sue and torment you into loving me."

Inwardly I recoiled. Warious has set me up with the most evil type of person in the galaxy. A Mary-sue knowledgeable woman bent on making my life a misery or pleasure if I could ever get into her. Which I won't. I refuse to fall in love with this…thing!

My sister better hope she stays out of my sight for the duration of this torture! I swear I will kill her for this!

o.o.o.o.o.

The rest of my evening consisted of Lucinda gazing at me in an 'adoring' fashion, keeping one of my hands in hers as often as possible, and generally annoying me with her lovey-dovey speech.

Somebody please kill me. Now.

Warious was no where in sight when I came home. Lucinda didn't insist on a 'goodnight kiss' for which I was grateful. Lucinda however did say something to the effect of my not escaping that part tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps I should just kill Warious anyway for bringing this upon me.

I stormed up to her room only to find it empty. Warious' Force presence was undetectable and so I went back to my room in the basement to sleep and hopefully forget today's events.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Maul: Please review and convince Warious to get rid of Lucinda…or you may not have an author very long!


End file.
